


questions

by FitzisShitz



Series: poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Vent Poetry, please do not worry abt me im just a littol bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzisShitz/pseuds/FitzisShitz
Summary: were you?do you?will you?am i?





	questions

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda venty but not really bad <3

were you

sad when i left?

did you cry for my ghost?

the feeling of my body beside yours?

do you

miss my laugh?

can you still hear me when you’re alone?

does it still make you smile?

will you

love me again?

for all my flaws and my sins?

am i still important?

can i still be loved?

am i worth it?

\- fethan


End file.
